Love Will Conquer
by Strike26
Summary: This will be a series of one shots about Naruto and Sakura. They will have the central theme of love, but there will be other parts and pleenty of action as well.


**Hey guys I am abandoning my bleach one shots due to low reviews and low views. **

**I do not own Naruto, but I wish that I did. These will be one shots since I don't have the time right now to write a long story.**

**I Will Return**

Naruto stood just outside the gates of Konoha waiting for the rest of his team to show up. Their mission would be the last of many attempts to bring Sauske back to the village; if they could not convince him to come back they were ordered to execute him. The last thought made Naruto shudder; he did not want to kill the man that he considered hi brother even if he was a threat to the village, but he would do anything to protect the one he had given his heart to.

_One week ago_

Naruto had just left the Hokage's office and decided to go to Ichiraku's for a quick snack before afternoon training. The spring weather had made the village into a place filled with color. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and littered the ground with a beautiful bright pink; which reminded him of something else that he needed to do. He quickly took a sharp right turn and ran as fast as he could to the nearest jewelry store.

The reason for Naruto's sudden change in direction was just getting off her shift at the hospital. The spring sun had gotten Sakura thinking about her blond haired boyfriend and when he was finally going to pop the question. Sakura's best friend Ino Yamanaka had sad that if he didn't do it soon that she should threaten to throw out all of the ramen in the apartment that they shared. Sakura was seriously considering going through with the threat. Suddenly she heard someone shouting her name.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto came to a stop right in front of the pink haired kunoichi. "Hey Sakura want to grab something to eat?" Sakura could tell he had been running and that he had something important to discuss with her, he always had that odd way of squinting his eyes when he had something to say.

"Sure Naruto where do you want to go?" Sakura asked already knowing the answer.

"How about that new Kobe beef place they just opened up downtown? I know that it is your favorite." He then grabbed her hand and leading her down the path to the restaurant. Sakura did not know what to say, Naruto never took her out to a nice restaurant except when things were bad. The only other time he had done so was when they had failed to bring Sauske back.

When they finally arrived they were seated immediately, Naruto had apparently made a reservation earlier that day. "Naruto what is going on? Is something the matter, you have been very secretive this whole time and that's not like you." Sakura looked at Naruto with what he could only think of as concern and a little bit of fear.

"Don't worry Sakura nothing is wrong just enjoy the evening." The rest of the night was overshadowed by Sakura's sense of dread that Naruto was going to tell her something that she did not want to hear. As they were just finishing up desert Sakura could see that Naruto was fiddling with something in his left pocket.

"Naruto, what do you have in your pocket?"

"Well Sakura I guess this is as good a time as ever for this." He then proceeded to get up from his seat and kneel down on one knee in front of her; he also pulled out what looked like a small box out of his pocket.

"Naruto?" She could not believe it; the moment that she had been hopping would happen was finally coming true.

"Sakura Haruno. We have been together for a while now and you know that I love you and I know that you love me. I have been thinking about this for a long time and I think that it is about time that we take the next step. Sakura will you marry me?"

Without any hesitation "Yes Naruto, oh Kami Yes." They then embraced each other ending in a passionate kiss.

_Present time:_

Two days later Tsunade had called Naruto into her office and told him of the mission to go get Sauske. Strangely enough Naruto was not worried, he knew that he would return from this mission and marry his Sakura.

"Naruto wait." Naruto turned to see the very woman of his thoughts running towards him.

"Sakura what are you…" Naruto was cut off as Sakura wrapped her arms around him and covered his mouth with hers.

" Naruto you have to come back, you got that? We still have a lot to plan for our wedding and you sure are not going to leave me to do all that." She looked at him with that strong determination that he admired in her.

"Don't worry Sakura I will come back, and better yet I will bring Sauske back as well."

"Good." The rest of Naruto's team arrived and they proceeded to leave the village, but not without Naruto taking one last look at his fiancé. With that look in his eyes Sakura knew that he would come back.

**So what do you think? I thought that I would do just a romance one this time. It is be rated T because of future stories. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
